


Sasori's Precious Doll

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Deidara, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Sasori, Yaoi, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Deidara gets roped into letting Konan dress him up, when Sasori comes home and see's his boyfriend all dressed up he jumps him.
Relationships: Sasori/Deidara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Sasori's Precious Doll

Sasori’s Precious Doll

A/N: Hi all I’m back with a Naruto fic like I promised! Today its SasoDei one of my ultimate favourite ships for the series I found a lot of cute fanart on Pinterest with Konan putting Deidara’s hair up in different styles which gave me the idea for this fic. I hope you all enjoy and please R&R!! 

Deidara’s POV

I sighed for the hundredth time Konan was adamant on her playing with my hair, she kept asking me whenever I had a day off work to allow her to do a makeover on me. I kept on refusing but it was getting more and more annoying to deny her so I gave in, she was over the moon and grabbed my hand before pulling me into her room. She sat me down before going to her closet muttering to herself, “you’re always wearing black so let’s bring some colour to you~” with that she turned around with a pale pink frilly dress in her hands.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gasping for breath, I really didn’t want to wear such a thing but I didn’t want to start fighting with Konan about it. Women were stubborn like that after all, I begrudgingly took the dress from her changing into it. She even forced me to wear the matching panties assuring me that she’d bought them especially for me. I sighed once more as she got to work now with my hair and makeup, she put my hair into pig tails my makeup was light only some pale pink eyeshadow a little bit of eyeliner light pink blush and light pink lipstick. When that was done she stepped back to admire her work before smirking “I think it’s time for some photographic proof of this moment especially because I’m sure Sasori will completely ravish you the moment he sees you,” she said with an all knowing look which caused a deep red blush to dust my cheeks.

She reached for her camera as I stretched out a hand in a futile attempt to stop her “Konan!” I gasped out lightly biting my bottom lip, today was embarrassing enough without the thought that Konan would have photographic evidence to bring up on another occasion. She turned back to face me camera in hand quirking a brow in confusion but before she could say anything I spoke again, “c-can we not take pictures…it’s embarrassing enough as it is…”

She chuckled at this and shook her head “nope we have to have pictures you’re far too pretty to not capture~ however you don’t have to worry no one will see them except you, me and Sasori,” she promised before shaking her camera “time to snap~” I groaned at this but going back to previous point when she had given me this pastel pink frilly dress to wear women are stubborn beings. She ordered me around telling me exactly how she wanted me just like a model for some big magazine. With each new pose she squealed in delight as she snapped away with her camera occasionally commenting on how ‘beautiful’ or ‘doll-like’ I was which served to embarrass me beyond what I thought possible.

When she finished taking photos I was tired I had no idea that just posing could be completely draining. I slumped in my seat as I watched Konan going through all the photos she’d taken of me on her camera. When she finally put the camera down she gazed back at me a bright smile on her face “Sasori is totally going to lose it when she sees you!” she said excitedly causing my blush to rise once again. I left Konan in her room instead I headed to Sasori’s room to wait for him looking up at the clock, he was due home soon.

When Sasori returned home I heard Konan call out to him telling him he had a surprise waiting for him in his room courtesy of her, his annoyed voice could be heard before he pushed the door open “what nonsense is she talking about………” he paused the moment he saw me his mouth hanging open as he took in the site of me on my knees in the cute little frilly dress, hair and makeup done causing me to blush deep red. “…Now” he finished and the next thing I knew Sasori was pinning me to the floor, I was taken aback by this I had honestly thought that he’d see this ridiculous get up and throw a few playful insults my way like we usually did. Instead he was pinning me to the floor before he attacked my lips with his own in a desperate kiss which I returned.

His hands roamed across my body causing me to break the kiss to let out a surprised gasp as he brushed a hand over my nipples “S-Sasori.. !” I gasped out in surprise making him smirk as he repeated the motion only this time his other hand went down to rub teasingly at my growing erection. 

“Does my pretty dolly like it when I do this…” he teased before repeating the motions once again drawing out a breathy moan from between my lips once again. He chuckled before bringing a hand up to gently play with my pig tails. “I’m happy that my precious dolly is so responsive especially while like this~” he said before capturing my lips in a slow kiss. I happily returned it and when we parted he spoke once again “such a pretty little doll,” he said as he backed off once more to take in the sight of my form in all over again.

I couldn’t help but blush under his intense gaze as I subconsciously moved close my legs. He chuckled as he forced my legs apart once more “naughty, naughty~” he told me with a deep husky voice. I bit my bottom lip at this his deep husky voice turning me on, seeing this Sasori leaned in and coaxed me into a releasing my lip in favour of returning his rather rough kiss.

When he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between my lips exploring every inch of my own mouth that he could, his hands started to roam about my body once again until he eventually slipped his hands under the dress. As he groped my arse his expression changed as he pulled away breaking the kiss, he smirked at me “is my pretty dolly wearing lace panties under this rather pretty pink frilly dress?” he questioned though it was rhetorical since he knew of course I was indeed wearing lace panties.

I blushed redder than a tomato at this squeezing my eyes shut “Konan was adamant that I had to wear them!” I defended myself feeling rather self-conscious now. His hands started to knead my firm globes drawing out a soft moan from between my lips.

“I am very glad that she forced you to wear them,” he told with a chuckle before placing a soft kiss to my lips which I returned opening my eyes once more. He moved a hand to the front of my dress so that he could palm my erection through my lace panties. I pulled away with a sharp gasp as pleasure shot through me, he chuckled at this as he rubbed my now fully erect shaft harder drawing out another moan from me this time louder than the previous one. “Oh yes very happy that she forced you into them…” he growled out now.

Before I could say a word in response he pushed me down so I was now lying on the carpeted floor. He gazed at my form once more as if he was doing his best to burn this sight into his memory so that he’d never forget just how sexy I looked. This made me blush uncontrollably and I wasn’t prepared when he started to trail kisses up my right leg as his hand trailed up the other. His kisses and touch continued up to my inner thigh until his head disappeared under my dress. 

I let out a surprised gasp as he trailed his kisses from my inner thighs to my still clothed erection. His kisses trailed from my balls up my shaft till he could place a kiss to the head then back down again, I reached out for something to grab hold of however there wasn’t anything as he drew out soft moans and groans from his ministrations. When he started to lick up and down my shaft through the lace panties between his kisses I couldn’t hold back as I moaned my hips bucking up slightly towards the warmth of his mouth.

He chuckled and smirked against my heated flesh before nibbling on the sensitive flesh just enough to be pleasurable but not too much as to cause pain. My hips spasmed at the shock as my hips shot upwards burying his face into groin. His smirk intensified at this as he brought his hands up to slide the panties off my hips as I raised my hips to help him in removing them. Once removed he threw the panties over his shoulder he returned to what he was doing this time he placed a kiss to the tip before swiping his tongue over the slit drawing a gasp from me. Sasori always knew exactly what to do to have me eating out of palm of his hands.

When I felt him take the tip of my cock into his mouth sucking on the sensitive flesh I brought my knees up as I brought my hand up to run through Sasori’s hair. This seemed to spur him on as he took more of my shaft into his mouth until I was buried balls deep in the heat that was his mouth. “S-Sasori..!” I moaned out as I grabbed a fistful of his hair, he chuckled at this the vibrations running down my erection causing me to let out another moan. He started to bob his head up and down pausing every now and then to give my shaft a particularly hard suck.

I couldn’t take it anymore I wanted him and I didn’t want to cum yet, using my grip on his hair I yanked him just enough so that my erection slipped from his mouth with a ‘pop’. “S-Sasori…” I panted heavily as he gazed up at me from between my thighs question clear in his eyes, “h-hurry n-need you!” I told him.

He chuckled as he untangled my hand from his hair bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss to the back of my hand before letting go and sitting up “you know it really riles me up when you get all needy like that!” he growled out before leaning over me so that he could capture my lips in a rough kiss which I was more than happy to return.

When he broke the kiss he got up and went to his dresser pulling out a small bottle of lube that he always kept there before returning to his place between my legs, before he sat down again he removed his clothes. He then opened the cap pouring a generous amount on to his erection before wrapping his fingers around his heated flesh giving it a few pumps to spread the liquid before lining himself up with my entrance. 

He thrust into me not stopping till he was fully sheathed inside of me, a loud moan was ripped from my throat at the feeling of being filled. He placed his hands on my hips as he started a fast rough pace, leaving me as a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. He gazed down at me as my body arched in pleasure and moans tumbled from my lips “…Deidara…” he called out rather softly which surprised me as I turned my bright blue gaze his way letting him know that I was listening as more moans tumbled from my lips as his hips continued their assault on my tight hole.

A slight smile graced his lips now as one hand left his place on my hips to gently cup my cheek his thumb rubbing over my skin “you’re so beautiful…” he all but whispered now “I’m the luckiest man alive, you’d make the most beautiful doll in the world and you’re all mine…” he told him in a moment of softness. It was rare moments like these usually when we were in the middle of sex that made me realise each time that I made the right choice. 

I turned my face to bury my face into the gentle touch of his hand kissing his palm before returning my gaze to his own, I smiled a little as I saw a bit of the pink lipstick that Konan had insisted of putting on me smeared over his lips due to our vigorous kissing. “If anyone…is lucky here…it’s me…” I panted out softly “I love you…” I added between pants. As I said those words he gave a particularly sharp thrust, I let out a moan as he hit that sweet spot that was buried deep inside me.

I cupped his cheeks bringing him down for a soft, sweet, love filled kiss which he happily returned, when we parted for air he gazed down at me love shining in his greyish-brown orbs “I love you too Dei…” he replied as he moved to entwine his fingers with my own his hips never stopping in their movement as they hit my sweet spot with each thrust with practiced ease. 

My voice grew in volume as I drew nearer and nearer to my climax till it was bordering on a scream, this encouraged Sasori to drive his hips harder and faster as he chased after his own climax. I wrapped my legs around his waist “Sasori…” I panted out “l-let’s cum together…” I told him gently. He nodded as his thrusts became more erratic as his free hand moved to wrap around my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts as he leans down to capture my lips in a desperate kiss as our climaxes washed over us, we came together moaning into each-others mouths as we continued to kiss while riding out the waves of our orgasm.

We lay there on the floor of his room panting heavily, his cock still buried balls deep inside of me as we attempted to catch our breaths. Sasori placed a few sloppy kisses onto my sweaty neck and cheek, it was at that moment I thought that letting Konan dress me up every now and then wouldn’t be a bad thing especially if it gained me such a response from Sasori. “…we should move…to the bed…” I panted out softly finally starting to get my breath back after the mind blowing sex we’d just had, he grunted in agreement then paused gazing at my from our current position.

I quirked a brow at him in question “that would work better…if you’d let me out from between your legs…” he told him with amusement shimmering in his eyes as a blush rushed to my cheeks again. Spluttering a little I quickly unwrapped my legs from around his waist allowing him to pull back which also allowed him to finally pull out of my arse. I whimpered a little at the loss of that full feeling, he pecked my forehead before lifting me up into his arms before placing me gently onto his bed before climbing in with me. I snuggled into his chest as soon as he was under the covers burying my face in the crook of his neck my eyes already drooping from obvious tiredness, I felt him place a kiss to the top of my head before I finally slipped into an easy sleep.

The End

A/N: Okay this took a lot longer than I originally intended to be finished ahhh naughty me!!! Hopefully it won’t be as long a wait for the next fanfic! I hope you liked this little one-shot I put in a little more detail than I originally intended with the Konan and Deidara bit. Also for those of you reading this that’s a Haikyuu fan and a fan of BokuAka my dear friend FoxyCassieAMVs has started a multi-chapter fic on Fanfiction.net so do pop over and give it a read and drop her some lovely reviews as well!


End file.
